


Jake Arrowling and the Coven of Twilight

by CryptidCatKid



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Animal Transformations, Blood, Chronic Illness, Explicit Transphobia (by villains), High School, Major Character Undeath, Minor Character Death, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Harm, Slavic Folklore, Time Travel, Transmasc Vampire/Harry Potter, Transphobic slurs (by villains), Vampires, consensual vampire turning, current events mention, deadnaming, death of parents, explicitly described gender dysphoria and transitioning, fascism (by villains), gaslighting by authority figures (past), general undeath and undead characters, killing transphobes, mental illness and recovery, nonbinary characters - Freeform, nonconsensual vampire turning, racism (past) (mentioned), soft found family tropes, suicide (past) (mentioned), transphobic and abusive family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidCatKid/pseuds/CryptidCatKid
Summary: 15 year old muggleborn wizard Jake Arrowling is hiding his powers, and his past, to survive. Since being forced to run away from home when he came out as Trans to his father after receiving his Hogwarts letter, Jake has been moving from place to place as he hides both that he is trans, and that he is a wizard. However, when Voldemort returns to power in 2020, Jake is hunted into a corner by Death Eaters who despise everything he is, only to be rescued by a mysterious group of powerful and very "goffic" wizards who just may be the heroes of days past.
Relationships: Ebony Way/Tom Riddle, Evelyn Georges (Nagini)/Bellatrix Lestrange, Vampire Potter & Jake Arrowling (OC), Vampire Potter/Draco Malfoy, Vampire Potter/Draco Malfoy/Ebony Way, Willow Tarasdottir/May Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: 2001

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, really.

Prologue 

Quirrell’s boots crunched in the leafy undergrowth of the Forbidden Forest. He paused, glancing upwards to check the moon’s progress across the spring night sky. Suddenly perceiving the complete silence surrounding him, Quirrell turned on his heel. 

“Girl. What’s keeping you?” a few feet behind him, a small figure had stopped and was gazing at a patch of glowing fungus. The short, slightly chubby girl pushed her dark hair out of her eyes to gain a better look at the moss, then scribbled quickly in a small notebook, muttering quietly to herself, 

“You called me the light of your life, but I am the light of your death, like a bed of moss under a new moon.....” 

“Girl!” Quirrell snapped, startling her from her thoughts, “Stop that nonsense. This is an important assignment.” The girl gave a quick nod, and broke into an awkward trot to keep up with the much taller professor. They had walked in silence for almost an hour, when suddenly Quirrell froze, putting his arm out to stop the girl. “There it is,” he whispered, eyes fixed on a spot of glowing white in the trees in the distance, “go.” The girl’s eyes sparkled with excitement. Turning to the professor with a grin of pure glee, she pressed her notebook into his hands and quietly made her way towards the light. Soon, she passed into a small clearing open to the moon, where she stopped. Kneeling shakily, she lifted her hands in a beckoning gesture towards the distant light, her olive skin turning pale bronze under the night sky. Slowly, the patch of light changed form, as though raising its head, and then began to move towards her, slowly at first, then faster, until she could see the form of the unicorn galloping gracefully towards her. She watched, frozen in awe, as the creature slowed to a trot as it approached her, then came to a stop and lowered its head to rest in her outstretched hands. For a moment, they were still. 

Then, a blade pierced the unicorn’s throat. The beast reared, screamed and fell, silvery blood gushing from its torn artery, as Quirrell stood over it with a knife. The girl looked up at him in terror, smeared with silver blood, then turned to run. 

“Sssstop.” The girl froze at the unfamiliar voice. Turning slowly, she saw Quirrell facing her, his face devoid of emotion. “You cannot run.” the voice seemed to come from the professor’s head, but he did not move his mouth. The voice spoke again: “Ssshe is yourssss now.” From the woods behind Quirrell came the sound of scales on leaves, and a horrible, hissing laughter. Two creatures unlike anything the girl had ever seen emerged from the forest, coiling down from the trees like horrible coiling wires, the colors of their serpentine bodies shifting dizzyingly. Their laughter stemmed from human faces, the upper halves of beautiful yet withered women branching up from their snake bodies like centaurs from hell. The creatures approached her, lifting her off the ground with ease and pinning her arms behind her back. She screamed, as loud as she could, praying that someone would hear her, someone would stop this. 

“I’m sorry, Ebony.” Quirrell spoke from his normal mouth now, and he almost sounded truly remorseful. “It had to be this way. You served a greater cause tonight.” Ebony reared forward, shouting and cursing at him, but one of the creatures placed its cold, damp hand over her mouth. Desperate, she bit at the hand, feeling the creature’s burning cold blood spurt into her mouth. The creature screeched but did not release her, and slowly she felt herself being dragged backwards into the forest. The creatures’ laughter grew more wild, and she felt their musty breath on her neck. Suddenly, shouts, flashes and the sudden sound of hoofbeats echoed through the clearing just a hundred feet away. Ebony struggled and kicked, trying to attract the attention of the newcomers, but she felt sharp, serpentine fangs pierce her neck and she went limp against her will. Some memory sparked in her, something from a book she’d read, about snakes and fangs and dark magic and blood, and with her last conscious effort, she sucked at the creature’s hand, filling her mouth with its blood, and swallowed.


	2. Chapter 1: Run

Chapter One 

Run. The word had defined Jake’s life since he turned 11. The letter to Hogwarts had been the final straw after years of silent pain in a suffocatingly well-kept Bristol flat. Jake had met his father for dinner with the letter and an ultimatum. Jake had left that night with a rucksack and a still-stinging red handprint on his cheek. Now, after four years of shit youth hostels and shittier boyfriends, he had finally reached a dead end. Voldemort, a name that Jake had only seen in old magazines found in the bins of Wizarding establishments, had returned. Harry Potter had vanished from the public eye (though Jake thought that was typical behavior for a washed-up hero) along with his gang of former freedom fighters. A stern woman named Delphi had swept through politics both Wizard and Muggle on a platform of nationalism and hate, then quickly revealed her status as a proud puppet of the Dark Lord (to the wizards, at least. The muggle press was in a constant uproar over rumors of “cult membership” and “delusional conspiracies”). 

None of that mattered to Jake though. What mattered was that the Death Eaters had access to The Trace, the stupid, stupid charm that kept an eye on underage wizards. They knew who Jake was, what he was, and where he was. After a narrow escape from the charred ruins of his latest Shitty Boyfriend’s house, Jake decided that he’d caused enough collateral damage. He’d been on the run since then, hoping to outlast the Death Eaters, or at least make his own death as much of a pain in the ass as possible. Now, he was literally running, the rubber soles of his converse slapping against asphalt as he bolted down a side street in London, the steel-soled boots of at least four Death Eaters thundering behind him. Hugging a corner so tightly he almost ran up a wall (I’m Spiderman, he thought to himself), Jake turned off the road, entering a courtyard surrounded on all sides by high pillars, too tightly spaced to slip through. Jake swore under his breath and began to crouch down in preparation to launch into a climb, but was stopped as a sharp pain tore through his chest. Biting his lip to stifle a yelp, Jake reached behind his back to unclip his binder when he heard a voice behind him: 

“Turn Around. Slowly.” 

Jake inched around in a slow circle, one arm still over his shoulder, his hand buried down his binder, the whole pose hiking up his shirt in a way that made the scene almost tragically ironic. In front of him stood death eaters, six in total, dressed in muggle army pants and black tank tops with skulls under black hooded capes, an outfit that Jake could honestly have pulled off better, if fascist chic were his thing. The Death Eater in the lead pulled down his hood to show a twisted, angular face with a blonde buzz cut. His bone white eyes travelled up and down Jake’s body a couple times. The corners of his mouth rose in an imitation smile and he roared with laughter. “Look at this little tranny! They ain’t kidding when they say the muggles got bad stock in em!” He calmly walked towards Jake and lifted him by a fistful of messy red hair; “alright little miss” he sneered, savoring the last word, “normally I’d give ya the works, be a normal fucking wizard lass and I won’t fill ya full of killing curses, but unfortunately ya parents have the magic of a rotten egg, so that little formality won’t be necessary.” He dropped Jake to the ground in a trembling heap and raised his wand, “AVADA KE--” 

He was cut off as a bolt of green light cut through the air, silent as a striking viper, and struck him between the shoulder blades. He crumpled, and the other five Death Eaters turned towards the attack. Jake turned too, looking up to the rooftop he had just run past to see the moonlight illuminating.... a Goth Gamer Gf?! 

Jake was just as shocked as the Death Eaters; the young woman showed no visible signs of being a wizard. She looked to be in her mid 20s, petite and chubby, wearing a baggy shirt with a band logo over a jean skirt and tights. Nothing about her suggested anything except a muggle grad student out for the night, except her hair, which reached past her waist in a thick braid of blacks, blues, pinks and purples. As Jake and the Death Eaters stared at her in shock, she slipped a hairpin from her sleeve, and from its tip issued another soundless green jet. Another Death Eater fell. The remains of Jake’s pursuers, now numbered four, yelled in rage and turned from him, preparing to give chase. The woman, who until this point had stood perfectly still and emotionless, now flashed the Death Eaters the middle finger, pulling up her lips in a catlike grin that exposed unnaturally pointed canines, before leaping bodily off the roof and taking off down the street. As the death eaters gave chase, the pillars behind Jake exploded. 

Jake could barely see anything through the smoke; a mix of glass shrapnel, glitter and various shades and opacities of pink liquid coated the courtyard, the Death Eaters and seemingly everything but himself, and seemed to be burning into the clothes and skin of the Death Eaters, who were now caught between two attacking forces. Through the haze, at the source of the explosion, Jake could see a motorcycle, a really cool older model, with two passengers. Faster than he could process, the backseat rider launched themself off of the seat as though it were a springboard, flipping over Jake’s head in a blur of red and pink and probably far too many knives, before jamming several of those knives into the very sensitive spots of any Death Eaters within stabbing range. By this point, the servants of the Dark Lord who were still alive were in full retreat, covered in acid burns and stuck full of knives that also seemed to be dissolving into something steaming and unpleasant. From the front seat of the motorcycle, a figure beckoned at Jake; 

“Well kid? Don’t have all day for ya starin at my lady friend, capische? Get a ride or stay for the afterparty if ya up for re-enforcements.” Startled out of his shock by the mention of re-enforcements, Jake sprinted for the motorcycle, only to stumble to a halt again once he saw the driver: a man almost seven feet tall, with infernal red hair and skin the color of snow, wearing a leather jacket and dark jeans that hugged every angle of his skeletal frame. “Alright then, kid, on or off?” he asked in a thick cockney accent, and when Jake failed to respond (or to stop gaping and blushing), the man scooped him into the backseat as though he weighed nothing and gunned the engine. The motorcycle revved, shuddered, and began to rise into the air, and Jake remembered something. 

“Will your...lady friend... be ok on her own?” Jake’s voice came out as a squeak, his arms wrapped around the tall man’s chest. 

“Don’t worry about little May down there”, he said, and sure enough, as they rose above the rooftops, Jake could see a figure with burning crimson eyes watching them from the top of one of the pillars and giving... was that a double peace sign? “Besides” the man chuckled, startling Jake out of his thoughts, “She’s got En with her; That woman took on the Dark Lord, she can handle a few mooks.” 

“I thought Harry Potter took on Vol-- the Dark Lord?” Jake asked, as they sped through London’s dawn skies. 

A huge winged shape, maybe a giant magic owl, Jake thought, circled over a stretch of abandoned buildings. The tall man turned course towards it; “Harry Potter?” he said, seeming to think the name amusing, “Well you’ll meet him soon enough.”


End file.
